Weren't those your exact words?
Weren't those your exact words? is a scene, inspired by Hercules. Transcript: Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: *Manfred: Wait a minute. Wasn't it Stephen the name of that squirrel that we were suppose to catch? *Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: Oh my gods! *Manfred: Run for it. *Lionel: (grabs them) So you took care of him, huh?! Find and catch them. Weren't those your exact words?! *Chimpy: This might be a different Stephen! *Springbaky: Yeah, I mean Stephen is a... chokes him very popular name nowadays! *Chimpy: Remember like a few years ago - when they defeated Mr. Snorks and Dylan Brian, who were likely to come back?! *Lionel: I'm about to re-arrange the idea... and the one gang... who can louse it up... is coming in... TO HELP US OUT! up and down The Meanies 80's: *Elmer: Wait a minute. Wasn't it The Forest Book the spoof that we entered to stop Stephen and his friends? *Elmer, Lloyd, Jose, Ronald, and Zayne: Oh my gods! *Jose: Run for it. *Franklin: (grabs them) So you took care of him, huh?! Stopped them and brought them to us. Weren't those your exact words?! *Lloyd: This might be a different Stephen! *Zayne: Yeah, I mean Stephen is a... chokes him very popular name nowadays! *Ronald: Remember like a few years ago - when they escaped Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, who were likely to stop them?! *Franklin: I'm about to re-arrange the idea... and the one gang... who can louse it up... is coming in... TO HELP US OUT! up and down The Smoking Crew: *Tim: Wait a minute. Wasn't it Toon Age the spoof that we went in to kill the baby that we were suppose to? *Quint, Tim, Bullseye, and Kentucky: Oh my gods! *Bullseye: Run for it. *Cale: (grabs them) So you took care of him, huh?! Find and kill the baby. Weren't those your exact words?! *Kentucky: This might be a different film! *Tim: Yeah, I mean Stephen is a... chokes him very popular name nowadays! *Kentucky: Remember like a few years ago - when they ignored Teresa, who was likely to warn them?! *Cale: I'm about to re-arrange the idea... and the one gang... who can louse it up... is coming in... TO HELP US OUT! up and down The Greasers: *Eliza: Wait a minute. Wasn't it Anais the young queen that we were suppose to find? *Bull, Bazooka, and Eliza: Oh my gods! *Bull: Run for it. *Dim: (grabs them) So you took care of him, huh?! Go out and only come back with her crown and cape. Weren't those your exact words?! *Eliza: This might be a different Anais! *Bull: Yeah, I mean Anais is a... chokes him very popular name nowadays! *Bazooka: Remember like a few years ago - when they escaped Boar, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, who was likely to catch them?! *Dim: I'm about to re-arrange the idea... and the one gang... who can louse it up... is coming in... TO HELP US OUT! up and down Category:Funny Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Quotes